It's In The Contract
by YayaandMeme
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are the CEOs of two very prominent companies. They've both heard the others reputation even if they've never even met. That is until the meet at a masked ball with out realizing it of course. Sparks fly and tensions rise afterwords in their search for true love. Drabble 100 words. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a something new that I've been wanting to do for sometime now. I wanted to do something that seemed more mature than high school...but with Kagome and Inuyasha I highly doubt thats going to happen. Anyway, Please read and let me know what you think.**

_**Standard disclaimer**_

* * *

_ This is stupid. _Kagome thought sipping her champagne. She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She was thinking of ditching. The prospect of and tearing off the make she had on going home to her cat Buyo seemed like a dream.

"Miss. Higurashi, we really would like to discuss the new deal you're currently proposing." One of the other company heads tapped her shoulder much to her dismay.

Kagome was going to kill someone if something interesting didn't happen soon. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when someone spilled champagne on her.

* * *

**Its a slow start I know but it'll get there. Slow and steady wins the race as they say. Don't to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter!**

**Standard Disclaimer**

* * *

Fixing a glare on her face Kagome looked into the face of the culprit. Her already sour mood turned worse when she looked at her.

"What the hell Kagura?" She hissed. Kagome hadn't expected her to be here. She made it a mission to avoid Kagura as often as possible.

The elder woman stared at her with derision. "What ever do you mean? If you ask me it's a definite improvement."

Kagura walked off leaving Kagome fuming and sopping with champagne. Excusing herself Kagome went to the rest room to freshen up and hopefully salvage what remained of her night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day. That my friends is a record...for me anyway. Of course as always I hope you enjoy and I'd like to hear back from you guys.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

"Just once. Just one little itty-bitty time, I'd like to slap the living daylights out of her." Kagome whispered to her reflection in the mirror. A tap at the door made her jump.

"Excuse me? Are you finished it's a bit of an emergency." Said a voice from the other side of the door.

She opened it to find two masked men. One of them was supporting the other who was pinching his bleeding nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Is he alright?" She asked standing back to let them in. They entered and the bleeding man collapsed.

"Uh, No."

* * *

**So a man collapsed and a mysterious stranger shows up. Who could he be? Find out in the next chapter to this thrilling tale! Oh and don't forget to review. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. If you're wondering which one of the masked men is Inuyasha, I don't reveal that until later on. Its frustrating my sister to no end trying to figure out who he is. Anyway, as always read and let me know what you think.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

Kagome stood back with her hand over her mouth completely in shock. "What just happened?"

"Err, well my friend here gets into trouble often. Don't worry about him. He'll snap out of it in a bit."

She bit her lip thinking, the night couldn't get any worse so she shrugged and started looking through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. When she found what she had been looking for Kagome knelt down by the collapsed man.

"This should help." She opened the bottle of alcohol and dabbed in on a cotton ball then wafted it under the mans bloody nose.

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't forget to let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had time so I wrote the next chapter. Its a Drabble so the chapters are pretty short, only 100 words. It may seem slow at first but please bare with me and it'll get better. Please enjoy.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

His eyes started to flutter and he groaned moving is head back and forth. The other man sighed in relief and slumped against the door. "Where did you learn that?"

Kagome smiled. "I used to faint a lot. That's how my mother would get me to wake up. How did he get like this anyway?"

"Long story, involving mistaken identify and a girl with a mean left hook." He rubbed the back of his head in chagrin. "Might I ask what a lovely young woman like yourself is doing here?"

"Long story involving an evil stepmother and scared little girl."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. As always thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! You get to finally find out who is who. Enjoy. ^_^**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

"That sounds like quite the interesting story." He murmured, looking at her. She blushed and coughed. Lucky for her the man on the floor was starting to regain consciousness.

He sat up groaning. "What happened?"

"Dude, you got knocked out by that Sango." The other man chuckled helping his friend stand up.

"That girl is feisty." He said with the remnants of a smile.

"I know Sango." Kagome chipped in, looking back and forth between them. The other man seemed to realize that she was there. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Will you bare my children?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Don't for get to let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tada! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoy.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "Did you really just ask me that?"

The other guy slapped him upside the head muttering. "Don't mind him. He's completely harmless."

"I should get going anyway." She started towards the door and gave them both a tight smile. The vulgar guy stopped her.

"Excuse me miss but my friend is shy. Could he by any chance have your number?"

A blush spread over her cheeks visible from underneath her mask. "667-9874." She left not waiting for a response.

Bloody nose spoke first. "Dude, if you don't hook up with her I definitely will."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know. I want to know that I'm doing a good job. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special treat the next two chapters. Thats right I said two. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

Kagome slammed her fist down on her alarm clock and peeked her head out of the covers, looking at it through bleary eyes. It said 5:00. She got out of bed and got ready for her morning run. She jogged down the steps from her pent house like she usually did, giving the doorman a friendly smile and wave as she passed him.

Soon her breath reached an even pace and she let her mind wander as the headphones she had on drowned out the cities noise. She kept thinking about the masked man in the bathroom. He seemed nice.

Inuyasha was in the gym lifting weights, though he wasn't paying very much attention. He kept thinking about the girl in the bathroom. She was beautiful well…what he could see around the mask was beautiful.

He could have killed Miroku for asking for her number, but that was Miroku for you, no filter. He looked at his watch, it was fifteen to six, he had to get to the office and put reports together. He gathered his things still thinking about her. Lost in thought Inuyasha failed to notice the girl that jogged by the gym at that exact moment.

* * *

**Awww, how sad. *Insert knowing smirk here* Well its not the end of the almost meeting. Bwahahahahaha. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter because its a rainy day and I had the time.**

**_Standard Disclaimer_**

* * *

Kagome rode the elevator up to her apartment like she did every morning. She showered and dressed then made her way to the parking garage to get her car. When she caught sight of the red paint of her Audi she smiled to herself.

After she had made her first million she rewarded herself with the car. As she got in she checked her phone for any messages. Kagome scrolled through the usual stuff about budget meetings and reminders to call their sister company. Her eye caught something from a number that wasn't it her contacts.

**Good morning beautiful. ;)**

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy apocalypse! Hahaha, worst apocalypse ever. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think. I'd like to thank all of you have favorited and started following it. I greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

Dumbfounded she stared at her phone screen. She sent a good morning back, stuck her phone in her purse then pulled in front of the building and waited for her son Shippo to come down.

The smiling eight year old got into the car and buckled himself in. Kagome smiled and dropped a kiss on his head ruffling his hair. "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yes mommy." He said smiling up at her. She smiled back and pulled out into traffic going towards the school.

Once they got there they said their goodbyes. "I love you Shippo."

"I love you to."


	11. Chapter 11

**One hundred thousand apologies for not updating sooner. I'm a horrible person and I apologize. I wanted to make a few things clear since I got a few comments about making it longer and that my previous updates were uneventful and slow. I want to apologize to the ones that think this. Its a drabble and its only 100 words an update, on that note since I haven't made any updates lately here is an extra long one one. (long one for me) Anyway thanks so much for reading and please leave a review because that what makes me want to write more.**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

Kagome drove on going to work. A buzzing noise started coming from her purse. At the next stop light Kagome pulled her phone out from her bag. There was another text.

**Hey, beautiful, you looked great in that dress**

It was then that she remembered. It must be that guy from the bathroom. The light turned green, Kagome set her phone aside and drove on. Soon she forgot about the text. She drove into the parking garage, and waved to guard. Once she was out of her car she went into the building that was the very prominent Higurashi Company.

Inuyasha pouted and glared at the screen of his phone. He'd sent that text two hours ago; he knew he's been keeping count. With a grunt he stuffed the phone back into his trouser pocket. He was supposed to be focusing on a budget meeting for the company he was running, or trying to run for that matter. There was a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Mr. Taisho sir, you have a meeting with the head of the Higurashi Company today at nine."

"That's today is it? Hmm, I'll be right there." He peeked at his phone again. Nothing.

Kagome had been busy from the moment she walked into her office. Her publishing firm was one of the best in the country, rivaled only by Taisho Inc. It was about 8:45 when she finally collapsed into her chair for a break. Her assistant Sango walked in five seconds later. She sat up with a groan, so much for a break.

"Sorry boss, but you have a meeting with the head of TI in fifteen." Kagome crinkled her nose, imagining the head to be an old balding man in his mid-sixties.

"Great. I'll be ready in five minutes. Bring breakfast."

"Maybe this meeting won't be so bad." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear as she took a seat. Kagome snorted into her coffee mug and rolled her eyes.

"Way to see the bright side Sango." It hadn't taken long for Kagome to wish that she were somewhere else. She had half a mind to leave and pick Shippo up from school early; they could go the park across the street from where they lived. Her daydream was cut short when a man walked in.

Sango once more dropped her voice to a whisper. "That's the head of TI. That's Inuyasha Taisho."

This man sure as hell wasn't what she had been expecting. First off he looked nothing like the dumpy fat balding man she had pictured. He was far from it. He was trim and extremely handsome with cheekbones to die for. Kagome's heart fluttered as she took in his tall statuesque frame and his long white hair. With some surprise she noticed the white dog-ears on his head.

_A demon? Hmm no, a half-demon perhaps. _His bright golden eyes met hers almost as if he heard what she was thinking. They were very familiar. She'd seen them before. _Oh shit._

* * *

**_And the plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's yet another update for you guys. Its not as long as the last one but then again the last one was over a period of a couple months. This here I came up with just now. Anyway, as always I hope you like it. Enjoy**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho was tired of board meetings. He was tired of seeing all these fragile humans much younger than himself. (Lets face it, being a half demon had its perks) More than anything he wanted to go home and play his Xbox, watch Doctor Who, go to the gym do anything. Anything than be stuck in another board meeting with an 'old man' that he had no interest in doing business with. When he walked into the meeting room though he was pleasantly surprised. Instead of a wrinkly old guy it was a pretty girl and he recognized her scent.

He definitely recognized her scent. He couldn't tell where he'd smelled her before but he was sure that he knew her. She smelled lovely like vanilla and lavender. It was heavenly and all Inuyasha wanted to do was go over to her and bury his nose in her hair. The scent was so intoxicating he could barely control himself. _Get a grip you idiot! _Inuyasha strode up to the woman that was entrancing him in such a perplexing way. Her deep blue eyes pierced his golden ones and he realized where he'd seen her. Grinning he said. "Hi there beautiful."

* * *

**I might have left off in a bit of a bad place but hey that's what I do. Leave cliffhangers. I might update tomorrow, might update the day after it depends. Keep reading you guys, it means the world to me. Remember to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next update. Hope you like it**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

All Kagome could do was stare. Who did this guy thing he was? Granted he **was** the CEO of a company whose success could rival her own and he was extremely handsome. Other than that though, who did he think he was? Sango was standing next to Kagome her eyes darting between the two in excitement. _Wait what had he said? Hi, thexre beautiful. _ He was speaking to her with such familiarity that she was under the impression that he knew her from somewhere and then it hit her. It'd be near impossible not to recognize him. "Oh, double shit."

Standing up quickly caused her to spill her coffee all down her front. "Gah!" The burning sensation was there in a heartbeat. Kagome started to beat at the burning and wet spot with her hands. The only result from that was her hands were getting equally burnt. Why did today have to be the day she wanted it extra hot? Not even five seconds later she was whisked off her feet and out of the boardroom. Next thing she knew she was in the company bathroom having wet towels dabbed at her abdomen. She looked and saw a silver head.

Inuyasha had expected her to jump up in surprise but what he didn't expect was her spilling practically boiling hot coffee on herself. However comedic it had looked when she was smacking herself to get rid of it, it was only a matter of time before she really hurt herself. Acting for her best interest, and a little bit of his, he had picked her up bridal style and taken her to the bathroom. They were still in there and he was gently dabbing at her stomach trying not to seem like a pervert. "So, come here often?" She asked.

* * *

**I don't think I would mind if Inuyasha was cleaning me up, but really Kagome, 'Come here often?'. Could you not thing of something more original? Anyway, spilling coffee on yourself is awful. Ever done it? Burns like seven hells. Smells good afterwords though.**

**Thanks for reading. Remember to review. **


End file.
